Softly
by CUtopia
Summary: The way the memories of childhood feel to Rolanda Hooch...


Well, the next keyword from Slenderpanda! It´s only very fluffy Snooch, I hope it´s not that bad!

Softly

Rolanda Hooch loved the winter since her childhood. Of course, the snowy and cold weather wasn´t the best condition for Quidditch, but she just loved to fly above the white landscape. She had wonderful memories of the Christmas feasts when she was a little girl, waking her dad, who was taking care of her on his own since she was a baby, early in the morning, being choppy while the extremely short breakfast, not being able to wait until the would go outside. Her father could not dress into his thick winter clothes fast enough, little Rolanda had of course been ready half an hour ago and stood in front of the door, whining _"Daddyyyy... hurryyyy!"_, jumping around like a gummy ball.

Rolanda thoughtfully wandered over the Quidditch pitch and watched the snowflakes slowly gliding to the ground. She really missed her dad, especially when the first signs of winter appeared and that was also the reason why she avoided company in Yuletide. Rolanda just wanted to be alone with her sorrow and company meant that everyone would ask her why she was so different, as it should be a happy time for everybody. These questions were getting on her nerves and made her feel even worse, so she just ate in her rooms and went on long walks on the school grounds when all students left the castle for Christmas holidays. She enjoyed the silence, being the best atmosphere to deal with her feelings on the past.

"_Daddy, come on, you´re so slowly!", yelled Rolanda joyful and pulled on her father's hand. The tall wizard smiled softly and pulled his cap with the Ravenclaw emblem over his ears._

"_Ro, sweetheart, the snow won´t disappear, even if you wait one minute longer."_

"_But Daddy, there is so much we have to do until this evening! We need to build a snow woman for the snowman we constructed yesterday, we need to pick a Christmas tree in the forest, bring it back and decorate it and don´t forget the snow angels..."_

"_Alright, sweetheart... Why don´t you go outside and fetch your sleigh so we can start immediately?", laughed her dad and Rolanda grinned at him brightly before she ran outside. A few minutes later they were on their way through the forest near their house. Rolanda sat on her sleigh that was pulled forward by her father, leaving deep marks in the snow._

"_Did you already see a tree you like?", asked her dad after some time while turning around to her. Rolanda shook her head, but suddenly she screamed, jumped off the sleigh and pointed into a certain direction with her arm._

"_Daddy, look! Reindeer's! And look at the tree they are standing around! It´s great!"_

_She took her fathers hand and they slowly approached the animals who didn´t really seemed to care about the wizarding presence until the two were only a few steps away. The reindeer walked on and Rolanda followed them with her eyes, amazed by the rare view. Her dad meanwhile inspected the tree of Rolandas interest._

"_Daddy, do you believe Santa did sent his deers to show us the most beautiful Christmas tree in the forest?", she asked her dad as the animals disappeared from her sight and she turned back to him._

"_Who knows?", he answered with a playful mysterious tone in his voice and blinked. "What do you think? Is this our tree?"_

"_Yup, definitely! But before we take him home you have to do a snow angel with me!"_

_She did catch some snowflakes, as it just started to snow again, with her tongue out of the air, then she let herself demonstratively fall into the snow, knowing that her father always needed to be persuaded. After some time of pleading he finally responded positively and lay down by her side, leaving just enough space between them so both could move their arms and legs at full length. _

Rolanda smiled a bit at the memory that she had believed into Santa Claus as a child. She had played with some muggle kids who of course believed in Santa being a mysterious man, well, more a myth that was not true, but in the wizarding world everyone knew that Santa had been a old wizard who wanted to remove a big fault from his soul that had caused muggles harm. So he had brought presents to the muggle kids to make the dark winter a joy again. But as a child, Rolanda did not knew the truth, so she had just believed what the other kids told her and her father left her this belief until she was 9.

She sighed deeply and lay down into the snow, watching the gray sky as the snowflakes fell down towards her face. When she had been doing snow angels with her father, there had always been this moment – the moment of stopping every movement, turning their heads to the side and looking into each others eyes. And in this moment also her liveliest memory of her father had been produced: his golden eyes sparkling of joy and fatherly love and pride, his face being fully occupied by a ever so softly smile, a smile that had a immense force and the picture in front of her inner eye alone was able to make her feel a bit better.

Suddenly, she felt a hand lightly brushing her fingers. The image of her dad faded, but when she realized who was at her side now, she was not missing it so much anymore. Severus gently pulled her into his arms, ignoring that they were both covered in snow. There was no need to talk, he just knew what was going on with her. To a certain degree, he felt the same about his mother, even she had not been the best mother to him, he missed her. So they just remained silent together, holding each other and remembered the times when life had been so easy, full of Christmas joy and snow angels, without any worries that adults have. With each other by their sides, everything was easier for some time and so they lay there, embracing each other in a softly caressing bed of snow.


End file.
